Problem: If $x \triangleleft y = (6-x)(y)$ and $x \oslash y = x(y-3)$, find $2 \oslash (4 \triangleleft 6)$.
First, find $4 \triangleleft 6$ $ 4 \triangleleft 6 = (6-4)(6)$ $ \hphantom{4 \triangleleft 6} = 12$ Now, find $2 \oslash 12$ $ 2 \oslash 12 = 2(12-3)$ $ \hphantom{2 \oslash 12} = 18$.